Head to Head
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: My entry for the NFA Getty and Hibbs Challenge. We were challenged to write Gibbs and Hetty in a scene together. When Hetty suddenly shows up in Gibbs' basement, he knows the battle is on. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This is a oneshot written for the Getty and Hibbs Challenge on the NFA. The idea was to have Gibbs and Hetty share a scene. I got her into Gibbs' basement. :) There are spoilers for the 200th episode if you haven't seen that, but nothing else. This takes place in my _The Right_... series which is a Gibbs/Hollis series, but all you need to know is that, in the series, Gibbs and Hollis get married and Hollis used to be the head of the OSP before Hetty took over. Nothing else. Now, if you _want_ to read the series, I certainly won't stop you. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the NCIS or NCIS:LA characters. I am not making money off this story.

* * *

**Head to Head  
**by Enthusiastic Fish

Hollis wasn't happy about going to Lana'i without Jethro. They had been planning on taking a trip out there this coming summer, but when Kareem had invited her to his wedding, she couldn't say no, and Jethro was working still. So she was packed to go and see her old running buddy get married, as well as catch up with some of her other friends from the island.

"Are you ready?" Jethro asked.

"Yes. I wish you were coming, too," Hollis said.

Jethro walked over and kissed her.

"I'll be here when you get back."

"You'd better be. I wouldn't hesitate to chase you down, even beyond the grave if I had to."

"I know. Now, you shouldn't miss your flight."

Hollis nodded, grabbed her bag and let Jethro take her to the airport. She kissed him before she got into the security check line and then focused her attention on the coming trip. She'd be glad to see her friends back in Lana'i, even if she'd also miss her husband.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jethro was in the basement, working on one of his projects. He and Hollis had finished the boat and got it out of the basement, but now there were other things to fill the space.

Hollis had called when she got to Lana'i, and now, it was just a matter of waiting until she got back. Jethro was surprised at how much he'd adjusted to having someone around. The house seemed extremely empty without Hollis there. Still, he had plenty to do; so he wouldn't be pining.

After an hour or so of smoothing down some planks, he heard his front door open. The tread was much lighter than he had expected. The tread was also very confident. No pausing. Whoever it was knew exactly where they were going. Jethro put down the planer and walked casually over to where he kept a gun hidden.

The door opened.

"Jethro."

Jethro smiled and turned.

"Hetty," he said.

Sure enough. Hetty was standing at the top of his stairs, looking down.

"Hollis told me you got the boat out of the basement, but she told me that she was sworn to secrecy about how you do it."

Jethro smiled.

"You realize that I see that as a challenge."

Jethro just gestured for Hetty to pull up a seat.

"Why are you here, Hetty? Hollis is in Lana'i."

"I know. I'm here on business."

"In my basement?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In DC."

"Why are you in my basement?"

Hetty settled herself on the stool, somehow managing not to look silly, even though her feet didn't reach the floor.

"I'd like to get your point of view."

"On what?"

"I've had a suggestion that I might want to...look a bit farther afield to supplement the OSP."

"Meaning?"

"How would you feel about losing a team member?"

Jethro focused on Hetty. He just raised an eyebrow at her. Hetty smiled.

"I thought that would be your reaction."

"Which one?"

"Oh? You'd be willing to part with one of them?"

"Didn't say that."

"Then, what difference does it make?"

"I want to know which one and why you want them."

"Director Vance suggested..."

"Vance told you to take one of my team?"

"He _suggested_ that it might behoove your agent to get some experience he currently lacks."

"Who?"

"I believe it was an Agent...McGee."

Jethro was surprised, not because Tim wasn't capable but because it wasn't something he'd considered. Tim working with the OSP? He got out his bourbon and poured some into a jar. He raised another eloquent eyebrow at Hetty.

"Thank you," she said.

He got another jar and poured some for her. She took a sip.

"Tea is more soothing, but this is palatable."

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"It seems that he had the chance to move up in the world last year but he turned down the opportunity."

"In what respect?"

"I believe it was the Okinawa field office? It was going to be quite the promotion for him, but he told Director Vance that he didn't want it."

Jethro was surprised again, this time because he'd known nothing about it. Tim had been offered and turned down a promotion and his team lead had not known. How had _that_ happened?

"How do _you _know about McGee's promotions?"

Hetty smiled. "I make it my business to know, Jethro. It's a talent I have, and knowledge is power. I have to make up for my stature somehow."

Jethro smiled. Hetty's personality more than made up for her physical stature.

"He turned it down?"

"Yes. Director Vance believes that it was a mistake, that Agent McGee has a real opportunity to rise through the ranks and a period of time spent in the OSP might do him good."

"You can't just take one of my team away, Hetty. Not even _you _can do that," Jethro said.

He sipped at his bourbon and Hetty did the same.

"Let's just talk about that a little bit, then, Jethro," Hetty said. She resettled herself on the stool, ready to do battle.

"Nothing to talk about. He's on _my_ team."

"Possession being nine-tenths of the law?"

"Something like that."

"I don't think it's in the NCIS rules and regulations that you're allowed to take possession of any agent, even a subordinate."

"If he wanted to leave, he would have already."

"Perhaps he needs a _push_."

"Why? What would _you_ do with him?"

"He'd go undercover. With his computer skills as well as his ability as an agent, he'd be more than adequate. He'd fill a gap we may need to fill at some point. He'd be valued, Jethro. We wouldn't squander his abilities."

"Are you implying that I am?"

"Not at all. If Agent McGee felt squandered, he wouldn't want to stay, I'm sure."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Do you think he'd say yes?"

Jethro wanted to say no, absolutely not. Tim wouldn't want to leave. He'd been on the same team for eight years. Why would he want to change that now?

...but at the same time, Tim hadn't ever mentioned the promotion. Why not? Had he kept it from _everyone_ or just from Jethro himself? If so, why?

"You'd have to ask _him_."

Hetty smiled.

"Not so sure of him, are you?"

"He'd do a good job no matter where he was."

"But you don't know what he wants, do you."

Jethro didn't like that knowing smile. He had a feeling that Hetty _did_ know what Tim wanted and was enjoying her position of superior knowledge.

"It's all right to admit to ignorance, Jethro. We all have our shortcomings."

Jethro rolled his eyes. Hetty just smiled.

"When did you talk to him?"

"As he left headquarters. Once he figured out where to look to follow my voice, he was suitably intimidated. I think he's heard of me."

Jethro laughed.

"Everyone's heard of you."

"Good. I like it that way."

"I'm sure you do."

Another knowing smile.

"Are you going to ask me, Jethro?"

"Ask you what?"

"What your agent said when I asked him about joining the OSP?"

Jethro thought about it. What would Tim's reaction be to Hetty's rather intimidating approach?

"He asked if it was a requirement, didn't he."

Hetty smiled.

"Yes, he did. He seemed nervous."

"He asked you if you were serious."

"Yes, he did. Two out of three, Jethro. Care to go for three out of three? I asked him if he wanted to come to the OSP. What was his answer?"

"And if I'm wrong?"

"Then, I think I should get him, no matter what he said. Director Vance seemed amenable to forcing him to move on. It would be good for him."

"And if I'm right?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. What did he say?"

Jethro thought about it. If only he'd known about Tim's previous promotion rejection. If he'd talked to Tim about it, then, he'd know what Tim had been thinking when he'd turned down the opportunity. But Tim had been working for him for eight years. He should know his agent well enough.

"Before he answered, he asked you why."

Hetty laughed. "Yes, you're right. And his answer?"

"He turned you down, and he didn't apologize for it."

Hetty looked at him for a long moment. Jethro didn't show it, but she waited just long enough for him to feel a little uncertain about his answer.

"Very good. I guess you get to keep him after all." Hetty finished her bourbon and got down off the stool, somehow without looking silly. "Thank you for the bourbon."

She walked toward the steps.

"Hetty."

She turned back.

"Yes, Jethro?"

"Why tell me about this?"

"Because I think that you should know. Why else? Agent McGee seemed almost embarrassed by the second attempt to get him to move on from the place he really wants to be. You should also keep in mind that he does have the potential to go far and, loyalty or not, he may be holding himself back from what he could achieve."

"All my agents are skilled."

"Absolutely. I'm not putting down your other agents by any means. Mentioning one positively doesn't mean the others are incompetent. Just something to keep in mind. Now, I'll tell Director Vance that we're not in need of more at the moment...but we'll keep his suggestion in mind."

Jethro smiled.

"So will I."

"Good. Enjoy your weekend."

Jethro saluted Hetty and let her leave. When she had gone, he settled on a stool and spent the rest of the evening sipping at his bourbon and thinking.

After a while, he grimaced. He may have passed Hetty's little test, but she had won that round.

He took the jars upstairs and rinsed them out before calling Hollis.

"_It's late over there, Jethro. What's going on?"_

"Hetty stopped by."

There was a pause, and then, he could hear the grin in his wife's voice.

"_Who won?"_

"I won the battle. She won the war."

"_She'll be happy about that. She wins most of them."_

"She didn't win the most important one," Jethro said.

"_What is that?"_

"I got you."

Hollis chuckled.

"_Thanks. I'll be sure to tell her that when I talk to her next."_

They chatted a little bit longer and then Jethro hung up. It grated on him that Hetty had got the best of him. He couldn't let that stand. He made a mental note to accost Tim about his promotions tomorrow.

No way was he going to tamely accept defeat.

He'd get the best of Hetty some day.

FINIS!


End file.
